


Sign On Bonus

by JFSindel



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II Movie (1994), Street Fighter II V
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFSindel/pseuds/JFSindel
Summary: After the fight, Bison offers Vega a deal. A nice sign on bonus in the shape of his obsession. (COMMISSION FOR VALKYRIE)





	Sign On Bonus

Vega woke up much to his shock.

 

The dizzy, fuzzy lights above him made him wonder about where he was. Even _who_ he was. But the pain in his face drove him back to reality, making him sit up immediately to check it. He felt no wounds or scars, not even stitches.

 

He must be in a hospital room. Flat bed, white sheets, no windows. Bare walls. Tiny floor square area. Almost enough to drive a man insane while he was supposed to get better.

 

His beautiful face. Ruined!

 

His beautiful fight. Ruined as well! Pig! The pig did this!

 

Then another memory came forth. A young girl wearing a mask, staring longingly at him. Hypnotized. Entranced. Adoring.

 

His beautiful _Chun Li_. Ruined before him.

 

Ken Masters. The rich boy. The ugly freak who pranced around with the Spring Blossom. The boy who could buy what he wanted, regardless of the beauty hierarchy. The cheat. The bastard!

 

Vega immediately searched for his claw. He’ll kill the bastard for what he had done. Skin him alive in front of that girl. Make her watch as the life drained from his eyes then...then make her _understand_ his motives. Rape her until she felt the life drain from her body…

 

“Mr. Vega,” A voice greeted him, “I’m glad you decided to wake up.”

 

Blinking, Vega only realized that someone was in the room _with_ him. It was a larger man, sitting in a lounge chair with his boots propped up on the table. His cape had slithered around the floor, like tentacles from a dark beast, as if his evil could poison anyone.

 

“Who are you?” Vega demanded, flagrant in his response.

 

“The man who has been bankrolling your little nightly shows.” The superior answered as if it was obvious, “I’m sure someone told you once before. My name is Bison. Shadaloo’s leader. Nobody told you about all that? I should mention this to your haughty little manager…”

 

This was all bullshit. Vega didn’t have time for this. He had to go find Ken Masters. Rolling his eyes, Vega dragged himself out of bed before Bison set his feet down. Clearly, Bison was angling for something.

 

“Your fight was _very_ entertaining,” Bison started with a hefty grin, “But alas, you did lose. I’m sure the wounds of your defeat run deep, don’t they?”

 

“I see little need to rub salt into my flesh over a tawdry brawl, _forastero_.” Vega snapped, irritable at the older man’s convivial attitude, “If you don’t mind, I have loose ends to tie up.”

 

Bison smoothly ran his hand over the empty air between them, almost like a condescending command wave towards a dog. The Spanish nobleman seethed quietly, hiding his venom behind a sour mask of disapproval.

 

“I’m certain you do. However,” The Shadaloo Leader plucked his companion’s stone look straight from the surface, forcing Vega to frown, “I’m afraid I’m going have to hem some of your ends for you. Consolation prize, you know.”

 

Vega was quiet, trying to understand what the cryptic remark meant. The massive injury that had taken toll on his body had messed with his reasoning and logic, driving him mad with sparse clingings to reality.

 

“I have Ken Masters,” Bison picked up the rusty cogs trying to churn in Vega’s brain, “And no, I’m afraid you can’t play with him anymore. He’s going to be my toy now. _Mejor haber amado y perdido,_ eh?”

 

The cool pit of bloody, venomous seething built up behind the handsome blue eyes of the bullfighter. Was this man so bold that he would take Vega’s revenge from him? His rightful collection of blood and pounds of flesh, screaming for a return to the balance scales? What was worse was that Bison was hardly _beautiful_ so his theft of Ken Masters’ life was even worse.

 

“You _sucio bastardo_!” Vega could feel his tone rising to a shrill anger, “How dare you!? How dare you get invol--!”

 

“Dare I, dare I!” Bison now openly mocked him, kicking his heel up a bit, “Dare I do this, dare I do that! The possibilities endless with choices! To be young and psychotic again, thinking the world owes you revenge and food scraps from the Master’s table. Such fond and youthful days I yearn for. Alas, my dear boy, do settle down. I didn’t come here specifically to smother your nose into this.”

 

Vega could only think of grabbing his claw and sinking the sharp teeth deep into the older man’s neck, scraping out the vein paths like picking up a spider web from a cellar stairwell. Pulling hard enough to fully decapitate his head from his body as liters of blood stained the floors…

 

“Don’t even try.” Bison gestured with his fingers, showing a little purple and green flowing aura, like ink from a calligraphy pen, “Let’s say that I have a lot of things on you. One of them is going to end badly if you test me and you won’t hear about the grand prizes I have in store for you.”

 

Fine. Vega could sit around and listen for the time being until he thought of a plan. Bison stood up, coming towards him.

 

“Even though you did lose,” Bison took notice of his wince, “I think you can still have a place in my world. The world that just so happens to take advantage of people like Mr. Masters. Or people like...Chun Li Xiang. You know, I was astonished to see the two in my hands but when I found out you were the one who brought them to me…”

 

“Touch her and I’ll kill you.” Vega instantly stated.

 

“Too late.” Bison answered, his hand glowing, “Would you like to try anyway? Besides, I didn’t _harm_ her. She’s fine. _Tu amor sigue intacto, como ella._ Or whatever you call that obsessive little personality quirk you have.”

 

Vega hated that Bison could fluently speak to him in his own language. His eyes were hot ice as Bison continued.

 

“I want you to work for Shadaloo.” Bison cut to the chase, “As my assassin. We can negoigate a hefty payment as well as the details. But I love the fact you were so...enthralled with murder. I need that in my organization. Enthusiasm.”

 

“No.” Vega snapped, “Never.”

 

“Now, now. You didn’t let me finish. I know you want your revenge. But I know what else you want even more. Chun Li. Come here, dear.”

 

The door opened again, revealing the idol that Vega thought he perhaps only dreamed of.

 

Chun Li was beautiful, just as he remembered seeing her at the party. Instead of her party dress, she was wearing a _very_ short, navy blue babydoll dress. Vega could see the underside of her small white panties from the high hemming of her skirt as her legs were almost entirely exposed. The strapless dress also gave her bosom as a much needed centerpiece of her gorgeous look.

 

Her eyes were blank and empty, like a small doll’s eyes. Instead of warm and joyous within her face, Vega felt rather unsettled as the physique reminded him of a fashion mannequin knocked over on the floor.

 

“This is the lovely Helen of Troy you were fighting over, yes?” Bison curled his finger around her bouncy ringlet of hair, “I can see why you were so enamored with her. She’s very pretty and very cute. Also very... _naive_ in the ways of men.”

 

Vega glared at him fiercely, almost riddled with jealousy, “What did you do to her, _forastero?_ ”

 

“Nothing that would put you into such envious fits, I assure you. You can check if you like.” The older man let go of her lock of hair, barely causing a stir in the young girl’s stature, “ _Un hombre no debería comprar un auto sin una inspección minuciosa_ , after all. Miss Xiang is much too young and too demanding of time as well as attention. I have grand and worldly aspirational lofts that I need to achieve so she would either be very lonely or I would simply have little energy for her. Consider her a sign-on bonus for Shadaloo, Vega. You become my assassin as well as employee and Miss Chun Li Xiang is...all yours.”

 

The bullfighter was taken aback, almost as if the burst of wind had shoved him completely on his ass. He could have fallen on his head rather hard from the chandelier and been hallucinating before death took him but _this_ was something else entirely.

 

“How…” Vega couldn’t conjure up a proper remark, stammering like a peasant before a king, “How come she...won’t speak?”

 

“Why,” Bison flitted his wrist a bit, “She does speak. Anything you want. Right now, she’s in sleep mode. But this little gem can do whatever you want; she can sing like a damn canary outside your window every window if you need her to do so.”

 

Another pause before the Spanish assassin blurted out, “Is she a robot?”  


The rumbling of an amused laugh filled up the walls of the room, as if Vega had been a small boy asking Santa for a Christmas gift.

 

“That’s a little too science-fiction, my dear boy.” The Shadaloo Master corrected him, smirking, “No, she’s all natural and real. No bolts are holding this young lady together. This is simply an exercise in hypnosis. A little ‘mental spring cleaning’. I’ll show you.”

 

Bison raised his fingers in front of Chun Li’s face, watching Vega for a demonstration.

“Chun Li,” The older man calmly stated, “How old are you?”

 

The sweet girl stared fixated ahead, as if she was staring through the walls and space stretching to eternity, “I don’t know.”

 

“Let’s say you’re...ah, six years old.” Bison suggested, seeing the blonde man’s eyes widened before hastily adding, “Just a demonstration. I can tweak this later. Hardly permanent. Dear, how old are you?”

 

“Six.” Her voice was now higher, childlike.

 

“Very good. And you really like me. We’re friends, aren’t we?” The man continued, “Why, I’m your best friend. Now, when I snap my fingers, you’re going to behave just like that.”

 

Before Vega could interrupt, Bison snapped his fingers hard enough to echo in the room. Chun Li seemed to return to life as her warmth returned back into her honey brown eyes.

 

“Hi!” She cheerily greeted Vega as a energetic child would, “I’m Chun Li!”

 

“Chun Li,” Bison drew her attention, “Come give me a hug, darling.”

 

She bounced off her heels happily, jumping into Bison’s arms as she nuzzled his neck. Bison petted her as if she was a go-lucky puppy, practically lifting her off the ground as if he was really holding up a small girl.

 

“What a sweetheart,” He proudly directed that comment at the silent yet awed assassin, “Aren’t you?”

 

Chun Li cuddled up to Bison much like a little girl, giggling gleefully. Vega was practically floored by her abrupt change in personality, wondering exactly how far Bison had to go with her in order to achieve such a feat.

 

“Mr. Bison, Mr. Bison, are you gonna show your magic tricks?” She asked excitedly, as if she had seen them before and wanted to share with Vega. Bison coyly grinned, brushing her hair gently back.

 

“In a few minutes. Darling, this is Mr. Vega. He’s a friend of mine. Isn’t _he_?” The Shadaloo Leader tested Vega’s answer, absolutely sure of Vega’s submission. Slowly, Vega turned his gaze to Chun Li before nodding.

 

“Yes.” Vega hesitated, “I’m a friend. I would like to be your friend too, if that’s alright.”

 

Chun Li looked at Bison, making a worried face before Bison motioned towards him in a inviting way. She then slipped out of Bison’s embrace, coming towards him.

 

“Okay! We can be friends!” She happily clapped, eager, “Do you know magic tricks too? Mr. Bison knows the best!”

 

Vega uncomfortably looked at Bison, clearly distraught over her young stage before Bison easily picked up on it. Snapping his fingers, Bison drew Chun Li back into a resting state. Her body relaxed as well as her face remaining expressionless.

 

The Spanish bullfighter slowly inspected her, seeing no trace of the childish nature as before. He turned to Bison, ready to finalize the deal.

 

“What’s the job?” Vega inquiried.

 

“Jobs. When I want pests to be rid of and I need a statement, I’ll call upon you. I have found that outside help doesn’t...exactly do their job.” Bison seemed to be a little miffed with that statement but fell back into his jovial attitude, “With you, I won’t have you go after little fish like drug dealers. Politicians. Rich men. People who deserve a statement made about their unfortunate end. Don’t worry; this will be quite challenging for you. And you may stay in your city as a safehouse. With your lovely little ingenue.”

 

Another glance at Chun Li, “What are you going to put her as?”

 

Bison seemed to flip to artistic mode now, as if he was an interior designer decorating Vega’s mansion. His mood picked up considerably, almost as if he loved this more than just a nasty little hobby.

 

“I was thinking a young girl, blossoming into a young woman at such a tender age where she’s thrust into a world of awful men. Needs protection. No desire to leave you, of course, since you’re practically everything she’s ever wanted. She’s your Juliet to your Romeo...without the whole messy death parts. Chun Li will also merely be happy being your wife, finding no reason to work aside from…”

 

“I want her to fall in love with me. I don’t want her love me right away.” Vega interrupted, suddenly bright at the notion.  

 

“Interesting,” Bison mused, “Are you sure you’d rather just start at the finish line here? She can just love you.”

 

“No.” Vega insisted, stubborn, “I want her to fall in love with me. There’s no point if she can’t really be in love with me.”

 

The caped man seemed to shrug, “Very well. If you prefer being a masochist. Chun Li, Vega has saved you from a terrible fate. You are thankful as well as grateful for his bravery and nobility. You want to be with him. Your friends have betrayed you and attempted to rape you while Vega rescued you. He bravely fought for you.”

 

Chun Li blinked, suddenly returning to the woman that Vega remembered. She gazed at Vega and Bison, clearly confused.

 

“Where...where am I?” She asked, terrified, “Vega...I…?”  


“You’re being released from the hospital. Vega brought you here after the fight.” Bison answered smoothly, prepared, “He had to get patched up as well, dear. Quite the bloodbath it was, remember?”

 

Her eyes seemed to dawn upon her, making her run towards Vega and hug him.

 

“Oh Vega!” She wept, “I’m so sorry! I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t...I didn’t…”

 

“It’s alright.” Vega seemed to find it easier to go with her ramblings like a river, “ _No sabías_. Those ingrates had tried to hurt you and I simply couldn’t let that stand.”

 

Chun Li then pulled away, “I’m...did I hurt you? I’m sorry! I forgot.”

 

“You apologize too much, my Chun Li.” Vega insisted, keeping her close, “There, there. I’m sure your father…”

 

 _Snap!_ Chun Li immediately fell dead away into a entranced state before Bison looked annoyed.

 

“I forgot to mention,” Bison started up as if it was Vega’s fault for ruining a painting, “Don’t mention Daddy Dearest. She has an unusual...case for a hypnosis. Remembering her father makes her overcome her trance so I had to put failsafes. Unless you want a girl who seizures, don’t talk about her father. Best anyway, considering he’s dead.”

 

Vega put his hands on his hips, “What am I supposed to do then? She doesn’t know her father is dead, I’m guessing. _Pasado por alto por tu parte._ ”

 

“ _No seas mocoso._ She thinks her father has left her in favor of another woman. Tragic.” Bison chided him, rolling his eyes, “I do think of everything, my dear boy. Now. Let’s go over some ground rules. First, if you leave Shadaloo or think about betraying me...I take Little Miss Bonus here. And possibly straight up murder you while she’s riding my dick. Depends on how I feel at the time.”

 

A glare, “Very well.”

 

“Second, no discussing the father. I had to work very hard on the failsafes. Luckily, she can’t overcome them so if she thought of them on her own volition then she won’t be able to. Chun Li is very quick about breaking rules as I have discovered.” The Master of Evil continued, “And third, she will _always_ love me more than you.”

 

“Unacceptable.” Vega snapped, “I have to be her man.”

 

“You didn’t let me finish.” Bison countered, “Not romantically. More like...a dog loving their master. This is important, Vega. If she doesn’t obey me then the whole thing collapses. Don’t think about it. I also won’t be heavily involved in her. Just a few checkups here and there.”

 

Vega took another glance at her, “What about…?”  


“Sex?” He grinned, “Ah. Such a man’s desire. You’ll find her wanting you desperately. Loving you. I am not going to ingrain any sexual desire for me in her capacity. Fair enough? Purely platonic.”

 

The Spanish nobleman took her by the hips, “Deal.”

 

Chun Li awoke hours later in a strange room. Her head was killing her as her clothes felt uncomfortable. She ran her hand over her body, finding her plump breasts on display in a scanty little lingerie set. Embarrassed, she crawled out of bed and was able to find a robe.

 

Where was she? The room seemed so large and big. Chun Li rubbed her head, finding the pain almost unbearable. What happened in the last few hours? All she remembered…

 

It struck her. She didn’t remember anything. Her head hurt too much. Chun Li opened the door and found a large ornate hallway under a moonlight window as the floor glowed. She gingerly stepped into the light, as if she thought she would change into a beast if she stayed too far into it…

 

“You’re awake.”

 

Startled, she turned and saw a tall man wearing traveling clothes. His body appeared to be bandaged and his face was perfectly fixed up with no trace of a scar. His bare chest was beaming in the darkness, making her embarrassed.

 

“ _¿Te duele?_ ” He asked and Chun Li stared dumbfounded at him before he chuckled, “Does it hurt? You had quite a scare.”

 

“I…” It all came to her now.

 

Vega. The bullfighter who invited her to the party with Ken and Ryu. Such a gracious and amicable host as they arrived, giving Chun Li all the attention she wanted. Ken and Ryu were jealous of the attention, getting flat drunk and…

 

 _Handsy_. Attempting to pull her into another room with her fighting and resistance. Vega stepping in and intervening. A fight. Threats. Suddenly, everything started to escalate and Vega was fighting both of them in a cage fight! Chun Li, helpless and trapped, begging them to stop…

 

Ken was crazy drunk, spouting off perverted and terrible things he would do to her. Ryu was groping her, touching her inappropriately as he described all the awful and violent things he would take from her body. Vega was fighting so brilliantly, masterfully…

 

The chandelier! It fell. Glass everywhere...she must have blacked out….

 

“Vega.” She hugged him, “I...where am I? You…?”

 

“I’m alright, my love.” He said, kissing her lightly on the head, “Are you? You should go back to bed and rest. You’re safe now from those men. We’re at my mansion.”

 

Chun Li felt protected now, as if the feeling was hiding all along. She nuzzled him, letting him take her back to the bedroom. With better eyes, she saw the large bed with mirrors and beautiful Spanish architecture surrounding the walls. Fireplace made of stone and brilliant clay figures dotted the area. Paintings of Vega in prize fights…

 

“This is your bedroom.” She surmised quickly. Vega nodded.

 

“Yes. I didn’t trust you to be anywhere else but under my eye.” He stated, “After what happened, I couldn’t bear you out of my sight. Come, my angel. Back to bed. You need rest.”

 

“What about you?” She insisted, stopping him, “You are far worse than me! And you shouldn’t have even...done such a thing!”

 

Vega plucked her fingers off him, “My dear, I would do such a thing over a strand of your hair. You are worth the effort and the bargain. Please. Rest. I will be fine. I have...things to go over privately. I have been attended to.”

 

“But not by me!” Chun Li stamped her foot, indignant before recoiling at his widened eyes, “I mean. I haven’t spoken to you. Thanked you. I...I could have been in worse shape. I wish I knew. How...how they _were_.”

 

He took her close to his heart, “We sometimes don’t know someone until it’s too late. I’m glad you know now, my dear. You’re safe here.”

 

She ran her hand over his face, “Can I...uhm, help change your bandages? At least? They should be changed before...sleeping.”

 

He cocked his head in surprise but chuckled, “Very well.”

 

Chun Li managed to find the large bathroom easily, taking out the required medical items. When she found the last of them, she turned around and saw a very _bare_ backside of a firm Spanish nobleman turning on the garden tub. Gasping, she dropped the ointment in shock.

 

“You...you’re….!” She exclaimed as Vega slipped in the water.

 

“The wounds have to be cleaned before applying the bandages.” He explained calmly, as if it was nothing, “You can wait until after. I understand. The last thing you want to see is a naked stranger.”

 

Chun Li felt a twinge in her loins. Was it _really_ or was he just being polite?

 

“It’s fine!” She said perhaps too fast, “I...uhm, let me. I can do this. It’s the least i can do.”

 

Her hands began to massage his muscles, cleaning his tended injuries as best she could. The gentle saltwater had washed away his blood easily, making the water a light pink. She felt a little disgusted at first but she noticed he was quite mesmerized by the whole act of her hands in his bloody water. She pushed through, inhaling the coppery scent as best she could.

 

After the bath, she dried him off with great care. Applying the bandages was easy enough as Chun Li tightened the cloth around his chest. Vega had been silent through the whole thing but when she grazed against his thigh, she saw his member twitch a bit.

 

Blushing, she looked up at him and Vega gave a smile.

 

“I didn’t mean to.” He told her, “It’s just...adoring of you and everything you’ve done.”

 

Chun Li didn’t know what came over her. Perhaps her overwhelming sexual blooming or her intense desire to repay Vega  but she instantly placed her mouth of the head of his cock with a light kiss. He groaned in relief as she started to rub her soft lips around his shaft.

 

“Thank you for rescuing me.” She whispered, licking him a little, “For taking me in. After...after my…”

 

Her head started to painfully ache. Her father was gone! Gone forever! With a woman he met here in Barcelona! Chun Li tried not to think of that as her heart hurt but she felt Vega’s touch on her hair.

 

“All you need is me.” Vega reminded her, “ _Juntos al fin._ ”

 

She nodded, fully embracing her mouth around his member. However, Vega gently tapped her mouth and guided her to her feet. Within moments, Chun Li was caught in his trap as he swung her legs over his arms.

 

Vega carried her to bed, laying her down on his soft sheets. Chun Li ran her fingers over his chest, letting him kiss her passionately as he started to undo her dress.

 

“W-wait…” Chun Li tried to stop, “No, wait. I...I don’t want to hurt you...I can’t take...more from you…”

 

“Shh, my careless angel,” Vega soothed her worries, “I want to take from you tonight. Cherish it. Keep it safe. I want you to expose your true beauty to me. Your most vulnerable...prey state. I desire your weakness. I crave your helplessness.”

 

She whimpered as her lips trembled, feeling him stroke the silk panties between her legs as his full palm gently swiped the lines of her blooming womanhood. Chun Li instinctively buried her face into his neck, afraid of her new feelings.

 

“Is it going to hurt?” Her innocent question made Vega suddenly chuckle.

 

“Of course.” He answered, teeming with delight, “Life hurts, does it not? But that’s where us humans find pleasure. Hedonism. Pain is forever, darling, just like love is. The two things in life you can always recall are your worst pain and your best orgasm.”

 

Chun Li blushed red, seeing him kiss below her soft breast. Soon, his mouth found his way downward as his lips encircled her womanhood. In shock, she felt him spread apart her virginal lips as his tongue licked her.

 

“Delicious…” The Spaniard trailed off, “So good. So cherished…”

 

His mouth went fully in now. His tongue circled her clitoris, making Chun Li tremble as he started up just enough. His smooth grazing was enough to drive her crazy before he removed his mouth from her.

 

“You can’t come back from being mine.” He warned her, tightening his grip, “This is more than being drawn in blood. _Nadie puede interponerse entre nosotros._ Not even God.”

 

Chun Li nodded, “Ye-yes. Vega. I want...I want you. Only you.”

 

He readied his hips, putting his arms around her head. Chun Li steadied her body, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She remembered that she she wanted to do this with Ken but then...then he tried to take her by force…

 

Chun Li couldn’t dwell on memories. She had a future now.

 

Vega broke her hymen entirely, making her grip his arm tightly. He seemed to relish the moment, seeing her under him as she writhed and adjusted to his body, before the Spaniard pulled out his cock. Her lost innocence was apparent as his cock was lightly trickled with her virginal fluids.

 

Slowly, he stuck his fingers inside of her sore entrance and pulled out some more of her purity blood. He then licked off the virgin evidence from his fingertips, almost moaning in relief as his tongue lapped up every drop of her sacrificial sexual initiation.

 

“So pure…” Vega lauded, his voice almost a hiss of a snake, “So delicious…”

 

Suddenly, he stuck his head between her legs as he tongued her entrance. Shocked and otherwise clueless of what happened, Chun Li felt him dig his oral fixation deep in her like Vega was scooping honey from a beehive.

 

“Was last time just a warmup?!” She exclaimed, feeling him eat her like a fresh piece of meat, “Ow! Good God!”

 

“Your virgin blood is so exquisite…” Vega grunted, feeling the warm coppery taste of her virginity still on his lips, “A rare meal of the ages! A broken maidenhead from the most beautiful and corrupted of angels…”

 

Was Vega going to own her now? Chun Li couldn’t bring herself to think that was an awful fate but found herself _liking_ the idea. Her heart started to beat fast, almost pounding in her chest as Vega started to thrust back into her.

 

She could be his forever. Safe. Protected. Never worry about a thing…

 

“Vega…” She moaned, digging her nails into his back, “Please. Take me. As hard as you want. I...I want to pay you back…”

 

“No.” He said threateningly, harshly in her ear, “No payback. I take you because I want you. Give me your body as mine, as a bond.”

 

Chun Li found herself both afraid of his words and aroused by them. Her stomach was grazing against his as her breasts were hardening at the sight of his handsome body fucking her. The mirrors gave her insight of their lovemaking, finding his bare back humping her body completely and utterly sexy. This was the first porngraphy that Chun Li had seen and she realized how much she liked it!

 

His seed hit the back of her pussy, making Chun Li gasp for air as her legs wrapped around him. Her nails dug into his shoulder, forcing him to curl up over her sweaty body like a blanket.

 

“You are my wife.” Vega told her, steady keeping his tone in her ear, “I’m stealing you from God’s holy light. My sins are yours now. Your desires are mine now. I’m going to be selfish and entitled of you. _No me negarás_.”

 

She seemed to think about his demands but for some reason, Chun Li couldn’t fight his words. Slowly, the young lass nodded her head as Vega kissed her temple. His body, wrapped around hers, wormed his way up as his softened member came out of her.

 

“You live for me.” His words were dangerously seductive, “No one else.”

 

“No one else.” She quietly repeated, almost defeated in her tone, “No one else.”

 

Chun Li tried to think of her father but her head split with an aching pain once more, burying her head in his hardened flesh of his broad chest. The tender strokes of her nails seemed to spur Vega into a frightful fit as he flipped Chun Li over on her belly.

 

She tried to scream but he pushed her face into the pillow so her sounds could be muffled. He started to grind against the cheeks of her round bottom, forcing his cock to get stiff again. Chun Li could only wiggle her small posterior to try to please his mood shift.

 

“There’s no end to my accursed hunger!” Vega bellowed, almost as if he was faulting her, “Satiate me, Chun Li! _Esposa!_ _¡Actúo como un hombre hambriento contigo!_ ”

 

His cock then violated her anally, making Chun Li howl in pain as he pushed the head in enough to stretch her. Vega then removed himself, pushing his face between her plump cheeks as his tongue bathed itself in her second virginal innocence.

 

Gawking, she was shocked as his tongue went into her dirty, secret hole. Her blood was licked clean, almost in hunger, as Vega started to fuck her again in her bottom. His cock drenched in her fluids began to pound her.

 

“Slow...slow down…!” Chun Li begged, feeling hot, “It’s...so much…!”

 

“All mine. Mine!” Vega howled like a furious wolf, “Fuck me, Chun Li! Before God himself! Before your Master, before anyone! You are _mine!_ ”

 

Master? Chun Li couldn’t think of that as the pleasure started to increase. Vega started to increase his speed, sheathing his cock entirely in her rectum. She clutched the pillows, her nails digging into the sheets as he fed upon her submission.

 

“I love you!” She attempted to sway his desires but that simply engaged him further, “I love you, Vega, please! Oh God, yes!”

 

“God isn’t here anymore.” Vega curled his words in her ear, “Praise only me.”

 

“Oh Vega! Vega!” Chun Li cawed, feeling her pussy orgasm again from his invasive anal fucking, “Yes! Yes! Vega!”

 

She exploded as he did, feeling his seed deep inside of her ass she collapsed. Blackness overtook her and Chun Li fell into a deep slumber, filled with dreams of being his wife.

 

Vega kissed her on the head, letting her sleep peacefully next to him. The bandage on his foot hurt a bit, making him wonder if he should change the wraps before he felt the sting of exhaustion creep in his senses.

 

He laid his head back and slipped into a dreamworld.

 

Three months later, Vega had exited from the private airport in Barcelona and into his assigned town car. His sunglasses slipped a little off his nose from sweat of the summer heat, making his eyes vulnerable to the bright sunlight.

 

The Spanish bullfighter had easily killed another thorn in Bison’s side; a prominent Japanese businessman who had talked too much with Interpol agents and was much too chatty with competitors of Shadaloo. Method of murder was easy enough, as all men had weak and sore spots, but Vega could hardly dwell on the cold corpse of a stranger.

 

After twenty minutes of traveling to the countryside, Vega arrived at his mansion. He opened the door, signaling to the driver to leave.

 

Chun Li was waiting for him, almost unable to contain her excitement.

 

“How was your business trip?” She asked, naive of his nature. Vega didn’t want to sully her mind with disgusting thoughts of murder and death so he simply concocted an elaborate ruse that Vega traveled for business deals on Bison’s behalf.

 

“Very well.” He answered, kissing her on the lips, “How was here? _¿Tus lecciones de español?_ ”

 

“Very good! _¡Yo_ _aprendizaje mucho!”_ Chun Li beamed proudly.

 

“Ah, ah.” Vega tutted, scolding her gently, “ _Aprendí._ Conjugation, my love. I suppose that’s something I need to ask your tutor to go over again.”

 

She frowned, scratching her head, “But I practiced all morning…”

 

He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body. His lips kissed her forehead protectively, almost too firm.

 

“By the way!” Chun Li stood on her toes, “Someone called! He even spoke English so I didn't practice my Spanish.”

 

“Who?” Vega brushed her hair behind her ear.

 

“Someone named Bison? He said he was your boss. Something about…”

 

Immediately, the master of his home broke away from her and rushed inside. Vega dreaded a phone call; often, bad news was given.

 

Bison showing up was worse.

 

Snatching the phone, he called the number. A drawl, condescending voice answered.

 

_“Well, I see you came back quite well.”_

 

“Has something gone wrong?” Vega flipped his back to the door, hiding away his conversation. Chun Li must be confused.

 

_“You assume the worst. I merely wanted to discuss quite the opportunity that has come up. You recall that I hemmed a few loose ends for you?”_

 

His tongue ran across his cheek, remembering the destined conversation, “Yes.”

 

_“I think we can...reopen some threads. Mr. Ken Masters is still alive in my care. His family is very hesitant about paying some...gift tax for his safe return. I've grown bored of playing telephone with his father. He seems to think his money can buy time.”_

 

Vega pressed the receiver closer to his ear, listening hard. His blood started to pump again.

 

_“Kill Mr. Masters at his lovely summer home. And just for pissing me off, his wife too. Ken Masters can be my little puppet at the head of...well, I won't divulge further. Do it and consider this the end of a probation period. You can become a Shadaloo Commander under my helm.”_

 

The assassin felt slightly disappointed but he saw Chun Li arrive in the doorway. Her face was quite puzzled.

 

Vega beat Ken. And now he was going to rob him of his family and sleep with Chun Li.

 

“Consider it done.” Vega stated calmly.

 

_“Excellent. Tell the wife I said hello. She should name the baby after me.”_

 

Baby? Vega furrowed his brow.

 

_“Right. She hasn't told you yet. Act surprised. She's so excited.”_

 

The line went dead. Vega sighed, hanging up on the mounted handle. Bison was quite a character sometimes.

 

Chun Li approached him, “Work?” Her voice was sad before he touched her chin.

 

“Not right now. My darling love, let's take lunch in the bedroom. I need your soothing touch.” Vega suggested, petting her back. Chun Li blinked a little.

 

“But...I have something to...tell you…” She insisted, pulling out a piece of p _aper, “I...Estoy embarazada! Usted es un mes a lo largo!”_

 

Vega grinned, chuckling at her incorrect Spanish but he held her close to him. He thought for a second, he could see their child but he knew he was really just seeing himself in her.

 

He destroyed Ken Masters far worse than a fight could have done.


End file.
